


The Lion Shift

by spookyharrypotterdiybat



Category: Sweater Weather-Lumosinlove
Genre: M/M, Nate - Freeform, Nervous, Pizza, Pizza Date, Sid's, Sid's Pizza, The Grease Incident, coops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyharrypotterdiybat/pseuds/spookyharrypotterdiybat
Summary: This is Coops 'Pizza Date' at Sid's. But from Nate's point of view, who the discord server came up with, could have been their waiter the night of the 'Grease Incident'. Nate was the waiter that later got them dinner and desserts on the house.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. step 1: dont freak out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



"got my nametag, got my apron, got my notes and my pen", Nate whispered to himself as he prepared for his daily shift at Sid's Pizza. 

He wanted everything to be perfect. Just as always. They did have a reputation to uphold of "best Pizza in Gryffindor" after all. Even the city's Ice-hockey team were regulars and even had personal connections with some of the cooks and staff there. And because ice-hockey was pretty much holy to all of Gryffindor - and so were their players - only the most experienced waiters were allowed to serve them, just in case. 

Sid had told Nate earlier that he'd be alone today though, Ian who was supposed to be working today called in sick just two minutes before opening time and now Nate was all alone. It was unlikely that anyone could cover that fast. But the place wasn't busy so all should have been good. 

It all should have been. 

Nobody expected a lion to show up then. Luckily it wasn't the whole team, but it was still so important. And he was alone. He had to serve a lion. After two weeks of working at Sid's. He was being transferred to the most important task out of nowhere. With not even close to enough experience.  
He would represent Sid's as best as he could, of course, but if the player told the rest of the team he didn't want to come to theirs anymore, Nate would be fired. Thrown out of all of Gryffindor to be honest. 

He took a deep breath. No. He could do this. It's just a costumer as any other. Well, only that this costumer was a celebrity everybody loved and he could just as easily destroy his whole future. No. It would go well. He was sure. 

He maybe should also not have the - shit - the captain of the lions, he realised now, waiting that long for a table. 

Walking over as fast as he could, without looking stressed - which he was of course in no way - and started to mentally calm himself before trying to make his voice sound steady: 

"Welcome to Sid's Pizza! Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, right?" They were supposed to know the whole team including staff, but he was so nervous at that moment it suddenly made him unsure. 

"Yeah.", the team medic answered a bit surprised as Captain Black began to smirk. Maybe Nate said something funny and didn't realise it, but he guessed being funny was good thing so he just went on. 

"May we offer you a booth in the back? It would be a bit more private." He saw the medic looking at the floor slowly and fidgeting with his coat for a moment. The captains cheeks getting a bit rosy at his statement. He thought about it for a second, but then added " you know, because of all the paparazzi? " 

Yup, he was fired. He was so polite in the beginning. It was going so well. "you know" ?! He wasn't best friends with Sirius, he was their waiter. He should have addressed them properly. How could he have been so stupid. 

Sirius apparently noticing him debating with himself smiled and said: "Yeah, that would probably help a lot. Thanks, mate." 

On autopilot he showed them their table. After they had sat down and he had brought them the menus though he walked to the kitchen quickly the heat in his face increasing with each thought and step. 

Sirius Black just called him mate. Mate. This moment was by far the best in his life. He didn't mess up. Well, he did, Sirius just didn't seem to mind him messing up. But then again he was sitting on the kitchen floor talking to himself instead of severing the people the food they were waiting for outside. 

So he jumped up and took a peperoni pizza two small margaritas and a Greek salad to table four and got the cute couple on table six icecream to share, as requested. 

Going back to the more important task. The world famous ice hockey player and his- friend? team's medic? boyfriend? he didn't want to assume, but they would make a rather adorable couple. Now that he thought about it, there was something between them. The way the Captain had blushed when Nate suggested a more private booth.The way the medic was constantly fidgeting with his coat next to him. 

There weren't any openly gay ice hockey players in the NHL now but they could still be dating. Or, well, maybe they weren't yet but they seemed to flirty to be friends? 

Since he himself had struggled a lot with secret gay pining, though, he just decided to try to make them see the obvious mutual attraction. He wouldn't go full on matchmaker with them, still not wanting to get fired. But he could just change the restaurants music or bring them a dessert to share... a milkshake with two straws and once they'd drink they would stare longingly into each other eyes and- okay maybe he'd watched too many romantic movies lately, but he would at least try out a few things.


	2. step 2: get them together

Nate decided to start with the music. He casually switched it to something chessy love song, telling the cooks he was just in the mood for something diffrent today. I was feeling a bit more romantic in here already. 

As soon as he stepped out of the kitchen, he could barely hear the music over the chatter in the restaurant. The couple also looked was too focused on their own conversation to notice anything changing in their surroundings. 

Well, that hadn't went as planned. So, what was it that made movie sets feel so romantic? The music didn't help, although the other couple was holding hands at the moment. 'This wasn't supposed to be about you, people. I'm trying to help two closeted gays, alright?' Nevertheless he was happy for the other couple. It still took a lot of luck to find someone you feel so comfortable with. In that moment Nate decided that, even if it wouldn't work on Sirius and his definitely soon to be boyfriend he would still do it, just to make the other couple have a great time. So he kept the music. 

But back to the important task. He wasn't just going to give up. Also he was still their waiter. Shit. They had waited long enough to order. So he quickly went over to their table and asked,"may your order?". 

The captain looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"  
"So sorry, may I take your order?"  
"Oh, yes please. To drink I would like just some water please. And-" he stopped for a moment, smiling at Lupin"- one pepperoni pizza, please."  
"Yes, of course and for you, sir?"  
"For me a small and pineapple pizza and and also some water, please."  
"Very well, I'll bring them as soon as they're ready." 

He hadn't made a complete fool of himself. But, he was rather annoyed that he kept switching between formal and informal language every second word. It didn't seem like they minded though, as Sirius was just throwing two straws at Lupin, after one had fallen to his lap. Probably thrown at the captain by the other. 

If that wasn't flirting, then he didn't understand the world anymore. 

Slowly more customers were coming in now. And it was frankly too much for Nate. Luckily now Caroline was arriving for her shift, so he would get a bit of help. The main problem was, though, they couldn't just swap waiters in the middle of it all. Nate would still have to serve the lion and his definitely love interest. 

So now the restaurant got louder and Nate had to listen carefully for the bell, which signaled that food was ready. Luckily he didn't miss it with the most important pizzas of the night. 

He did tell the cook to add extra grease to their pizzas though. He just thought of all the cute scences where one wiped something from the others lip and then- well, maybe they wouldn't make out here, but it was worth a try for them to realise they wanted to. 

As he went over to their table he actually nearly dropped their pizza. Twice. There were just to many people here and it was already hard for him to concentrate but nothing happend luckily. He set down the Pizzas and wished them a good meal. 

He didn't have much time to think about planning something new though because there where just too many customers here tonight. 

As he looked over to their table though, after cleaning table 2, he saw that they were leaning in. Sadly not to kiss. Well, not yet anyway. Just to understand each other talking over all this noise, Nate was guessing.  
Although he thought he saw the medics eyes drop to the captain's lips a few times. 

And then he realised, when he was not at all passing their table for the 37th time in about ten minutes that there was indeed a drop of grease on Sirius lip. 

Jackpot, Nate thought to himself as he quickly brought a customer a beer and went back to the cashier desk to -not spy on them, but well, spy one them and look like he was busy doing some very important calculating and should not be disturbed. 

And then there was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment that should lead them to happiness until the end of their days. 

But no. It was all going perfectly. The medic reached out, because Sirius was either not able to just wipe the napkin over all of this lip, or he wanted Lupin to reach out. So when he did, Ate nearly had a heart attack. This was all going so well. He saw their wedding in front of him. 

And then Mr. Captain Sirius Black had to pull back. Why. Did. He. Do. That.? He clearly wanted him to wipe the grease off. He even seemed guilty, after he pulled back. Their whole conversation seemed to break apart right there. It was all just short stilted sentences from there on. 

Shit. He messed it up. All of it. How could he have been so stupid. 

But the guilty expression wouldn't leave his mind. Why would he be guilty for something he could have so easily done differently? 

First, Nate thought he could also see Lupin had at least some kind of feelings. And since he didn't feel the same he felt guilty.   
The main problem with that was that verbally he had been flirting back. Well, Nate called it flirting. It wasnt really, but it was too much to be just the Team captain talking to the Team medic. 

The Nate thought about the ice-hockey league. How much of their lifes were really shown on TV. He knew almost everything about Dumo and his wife and kids so why would it be any diffrent with Sirius. He probably had Paparazzi following him around constantly. What if he just didn't want anybody to make it into a relationship before they did? What if he wanted to call the medic his boyfriend before the media did? 

It wasnt fair, just because someone was amazing at hockey didn't mean they should not be allowed to have a personal life. 

Nate really hoped that was, what was happening. It was the only thing that really made sense to him. And luckily for him there were all these Paprazzi. He could see how their life went on. He just hoped that they wouldn't destroy the opportunity of them having a good life, a life they could choose, just for a headline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This was my first fic. I would help me a lot if you could leave comments.


End file.
